Slightly Detained
by butherecomesthefall
Summary: It's Seventh Year in Hogwarts and Sirius Black has taken the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Watch what happens when model student Hermione Granger gets detention with the rogue teacher. WARNING: Contains smut. Rated M for a reason people!


**It's Seventh Year in Hogwarts and Sirius Black has taken the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Watch what happens when model student Hermione Granger gets detention with the rogue teacher. WARNING: Contains smut. Rated M for a reason people!! And please review it's my first ever fic.. Thanks! xx**

**Slightly Detained**

Hermione groaned as her bag split in the corridor. Muttering curse words under her breath she bent down to gather them up which earned her several wolf whistles from a group of fifth years clearly enjoying the view. She glanced at her watch, cursed again, and with a wave of her wand banished her books to her room apart form her Defence book and broke into a run. She skidded to a halt outside the classroom and burst into the room.

"Sorry I'm late Professor Black I was just…"

"Save it Ms. Granger."

She stopped mid sentence and paused in the doorway. The entire class was staring at her. The females were glaring at her as if she had just interrupted their wedding and the males…the males were staring open mouthed at the flustered girl. In her haste to leave the library she had forgotten to put on her robes or her jumper. She was wearing a grey pleated miniskirt and white knee-high socks which showed off her long supple legs. Her white skirt was unbuttoned as far as her cleavage and her tie was loose and askew. She was breathing heavily after her run, which was causing her chest to heave much to the delight of the males in the room. Apart from her professor it would seem. He glared at her from under his long black hair that framed his handsome features

"Take a seat Ms. Granger. I'll see you in detention at eight o'clock tonight."

Hermione sank down into the seat beside Harry and closed her eyes. Her first detention ever and it had come from a man who had spent his entire childhood breaking these exact rules. This was definitely not her day.

Hgsbhgsbhgsbhgsbhgsbhgsbhgsbhgsbhgsbhgsb

"Don't worry 'Mione it's only Sirius! What's the worst he could do to you?"

Hermione merely glared at Ron as she rose from her chair in the common room. She made her way slowly to the Defence classroom still in disbelief that she of all people had earned a detention and from Sirius "prankster" Black._ "At least the view will be good." _she thought to herself. She sighed as she knocked on the classroom door, entered, and took a seat at a desk in the front.

"You're two minutes early" Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I always made a point of coming late to detentions when I was a student here."

"That would make this situation even more ironic" Hermione replied. "What would you like me to do…Sir?"

Sirius grinned wickedly.

"Well you could take off your robes for a start."

Hermione opened her mouth in shock, ready to protest when the professor continued…

"It's already quite warm in here and you'll be scrubbing the desks." He handed her a bucket of soapy water and a cloth. "And I want to see my face on those surfaces so scrub hard. No magic."

He took a seat at his desk and opened a book that he was pretending to read. He was pleased to see that she hadn't replaced her jumper, as the view down her crisp white shirt was delicious. He wondered to himself when the plain little bookworm he had met at 13 had morphed into such an alluring young woman but this same thought had plagued him since he started teaching. He felt himself get hard as he watched her slowly scrub the desks with the soapy suds. Up and down in steady rhythm, suds seeping all over her hands. She turned to clean the table behind her giving Sirius an eyeful as she bent over the desk, her skirt riding up higher and higher up her long, golden legs. Struck with a sudden stroke of genius Sirius wordlessly caused the bucket of water to tip over soaking the girl's shirt until it was transparent. She cursed loudly and raised her wand to dry herself but not before Sirius got a perfect view of her well formed body.

"What do you think you're doing?" He bellowed as he rose from his chair.

"Drying myself off sir." She replied, startled by his outburst. _"Fuck he's hot when he's angry" _she mused as he walked slowly towards the desk.

"I forbade you from doing magic" he breathed angrily his eyes never veering form hers.

"But…but…I you said that was just for scrubbing the desks sir"

"I said 'no magic' Ms. Granger. You know that breaking the terms of your detention can result in your grade being lowered".

"Oh please sir, please, doesn't do that".

" I thought you were a good obedient student."

Oh I am sir I am. Please don't lower my grade! Isn't there some way I can make it up to you with extra credit? An essay maybe?" The desperation in her voice was pitiful.

Sirius laughed "Do you really think I want to spend my evenings correcting another one of those five scroll essays you're so fond of- not a chance. You'll have to think of some other way you can be punished without affecting your grade. I have to say it's pretty low as it stands."

Hermione chewed on her lip. "How low sir?"

"Well you were averaging at an 'E' but your lateness put you down to an 'A', your cheek put you down to a 'P' and your rule-breaking in detention would put you at a 'D'. So it would take quite a bit of…_persuasion_…to convince me to raise those grades again." His eyes roamed all over her young, supple body with an ill-disguised lust. Hermione' mind was filled with whirring thoughts as she thought of ways to convince her professor to reinstate her grade.

"Well sir how about corporal punishment? You know, like a spanking or a caning. That way I get punished and you can reinstate my grade."

Sirius looked at her with a glint in his eye. "Hmm…yes that may help you come up a grade Ms. Granger. Please bend over the desk."

Hermione bent slowly over the desk with her backside pointed towards the professor. As punishments go a spanking from Sirius Black was not that bad. His fingers grazed her thighs as he pulled up the hem of her skirt and tucked it into her waistband. She gasped as he lowered her lacy black knickers until they dropped to the ground.

"A spanking is no good unless it's flesh to flesh." He breathed in her ear. She felt the slick warmth of her arousal betray her and prayed he wouldn't notice. He raised his right hand high in the air and brought it crashing down on her bare buttock. Hermione gasped at the sting and tried not to cry out. Slap after slapped rained down and Hermione found herself letting out an involuntary moan. Sirius drew back in surprise as he noticed a liquid seeping down the side of the young woman's thigh.

"Ms Granger it would appear that you are enjoying this a bit more than you are letting on."

Hermione simply whimpered. Even through her clothing she could feel her hardened nipples creating friction with the desk and combined with the spanking Sirius was giving her it was almost too much to take.

He leaned over her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"You don't want me to stop do you?"

Hermione shook her head violently. His groin was pressed against her ass and she could feel the hot bulge of his erection in his jeans.

"Harder." She whispered.

"Excuse me Ms. Granger I didn't quite catch that."

"HARDER…sir."

Sirius fought hard to keep his erection under control as he drew back from his student and brought his hand crashing down on her. This time she didn't hold back but let out a loud cry as he showed her no mercy. She whimpered and moaned as the desk shook under the pressure. Then as he was still spanking her Sirius moved his left hand under her and gently probed at her entrance with his finger. She moaned and spread her legs a small bit further as it entered her, thrusting in and out as he, infrequently, spanked her. She moved her hips in rhythm with his thrusts as he added a second finger. Sirius pumped in and out, faster and faster until Hermione shuddered through her orgasm with aloud moan and came in his expert hands.

Sirius gripped the edge of the desk as he observed his panting pupil as she straightened her clothes. His erection was now painfully hard as he fought to keep control of his urges.

"I think you've moved back up to a 'P' Ms. Granger, well done."

She turned and smirked at him.

"Are you still open to me earning some extra credit Professor Black?"

"That depends on what you had in mind."

"Well I really want to pass this class."

She sauntered seductively over towards him and draped her arms around his neck. Her eyes found his searching for permission but were met with abject disbelief. He gasped as her crotch grazed his. She smiled softly to herself- that was all the permission she needed. Her lips found his and they softly brushed against each other. He moved to deepen the kiss but she pulled away, grinned, and moved slowly down his jaw-line to his neck gently placing kisses in a long trail. She placed wet kisses all along his neck and then gently blew on them sending shivers down his spine. She removed his robes in one fluid motion and started to unbutton his shirt. She left it open on his chest as she kissed a trail to the waistline of his jeans. She knelt on the floor and unbuttoned his jeans allowing them to fall to the floor. She gasped at the sheer size of the bulge facing her through Sirius's boxers. The man was well endowed enough to justify his reputation. She removed his boxers and ran her fingers back up his legs towards his throbbing member.

"This is what I had in mind Professor Black."

She started to slowly and sensually lick the length of his shaft until it was completely moist. Then, placing one hand on the end of his length, she took the rest into her hot welcoming mouth. Sirius moaned as she swiftly and firmly sucked his cock in and out of her petite mouth, her tongue darting around the small hole at the top, tasting the droplets that had leaked out. She paused and glanced devilishly at him.

"You taste good sir."

"Keep going and you'll really see how good I taste."

She moaned softly and resumed her job. Sirius came to his senses and started to harmonise her motions with his own. He moved in and out of her mouth faster and faster until he suddenly and violently came down her throat. Hermione swallowed what her professor gave her with delight. She licked his member top to bottom until she was satisfied it was clean. She stood up beaming as her professor pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"How's my grade now sir?"

"Up to an 'A' now Hermione. At least you're currently passing the class."

"I'd still like to work until I reach the grade I had this morning…if that's ok with you Professor…"  
"I love it when you call me Professor 'Mione. Drives me crazy. Just like you drive every boy in this school crazy."

"I don't know what you mean sir."

"A likely story! You do it on purpose don't you? Coming to class with your short skirts and shirt unbuttoned…you know you're driving them all crazy with lust. But that's why you do it isn't it? You love to see them drool."

"It's not for their benefit Professor."

She ran one finger down his exposed chest and back up again kissed him softly on the mouth. He spun her around until she was leaning against the desk, never breaking the kiss. The kiss deepened as his hands traced the outline of her slim upper body. Breaking away he surveyed what he had in his grasp. Hermione melted under his gaze and his hot breath on her face. His hand came up to frame her face as he caught her lips in a tender kiss. His fingers traced her jaw and slinked down her throat, coming to rest at the top of her breasts. Their kisses became more frantic as he unbuttoned her shirt until, frustrated, he simply ripped it off exposing her bra clad chest. She arched back against the desk, blindly pushing her body against his causing him to harden against her inner thigh. Sirius unclasped her bra, removed it and moved his hands over her perfectly formed breasts.

"Fuck that feels good!"

She moaned as he softly fondled her nipple. He glared at her with a steely glint in his eye and raised his right eyebrow.

"Sorry...Fuck that feels good…Professor."

He smirked and moved down to capture her left nipple in his mouth. Shivers coursed through her as his tongue darted over and back.

"Please, please Professor."

"Is that begging I detect?"

"Please Professor…"

"Please…what? Ms. Granger?"

"Please…I need you to…I need you to…"

"To what?"

Tired of his teasing she grabbed his hair and pulled it back.

"To fuck me…sir."

Sirius groaned and moved his arms under her skirt and lifted her up. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist as he carried her over to the wall of the classroom. Once again his hands sneaked up her thighs, removing her black lingerie down past her white, schoolgirl socks. She went to unwrap her skirt but Sirius stopped her.

"Leave it." he hissed, "It's hotter like this."

He gathered her up and roughly shoved her against the wall. His erection probed at her wet entrance waiting for permission. Her dark brown eyes found his.

"This is a punishment Ms. Granger."

"Show no mercy sir." She whispered.

He swiftly entered her causing a bolt of cool fire to erupt in her pelvic area. He almost came at the first feel of her tight walls surrounding, tightening, and drawing him further inside her. Fighting for control he lifted her and thrust into her. In and out, each thrust bringing her in harder contact with the wall. She cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her teacher fucked her harder and harder. Her nails clawed at his back as her orgasm built up in her, drawing blood as they both shuddered to a climax, heat and damp sweat covering their fused bodies.

"Fuck, Black! Fuck!"

He pushed the last of his erection into her.

"That's Professor Black to you young lady."

He withdrew and cast cleansing and contraceptive spells on her.

"I think that concludes our detention Ms. Granger."

He grinned as they both dressed swiftly.

"What about my grade Professor?"

"Well seeing as you certainly exceeded my expectations I have no problem reinstating your grade to an 'E'. You've been here far too long though, what'll you tell Harry and Ron when they ask?"

Hermione paused in the doorway and turned back to face her Professor.

"I'll tell them the truth Sir. After detention I had an idea for an extra credit assignment…and I got slightly detained."

She flashed him a winning smile and strode confidently out of the classroom. Sirius collapsed against his desk as he watched her disappear down the corridor.

"_Only slightly detained? I think I'll have to find a way to rectify that." _he laughed to himself.


End file.
